Ants
by halfadash
Summary: Sophie fluff, post Unto the Breach. Oneshot.


**This kind of came to me while i was sitting on my deck, just watching...**

**it takes place right after Unto the Breach.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Impossibly small things, ants are. He watched as one skittered across a plank on the deck, travelling parallel to the (comparitively) deep and wide cracks that separate each piece of wood from the next.

The angle of the ant's direction changed slightly, and it was soon heading towards one of the chasms. Logan watched, interested; surely it wouldn't make it across. He almost considered taking a leaf and helping the ant in its journey, but thought his actions would be considered rather odd in present company.

Or, more to the point, Colin would make fun of him endlessly.

Fixated, Logan watched in disbelief as the ant stumbled slightly upon reaching the abyss, but quickly righted itself and made it across.

Unfathomable.

He continued watching as the ant did it again. And then again. Surprisingly quickly, it had travelled far enough that Logan could no longer see it clearly. He continued to stare off, lost in his thoughts.

"Logan?"

His eyes snapped up, seeing Colin's expectant face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on helping us move your crap, or are you going to sit on that chair for the rest of the evening?" Colin asked, one eyebrow raised.

Logan, still lost in a very philosopical place, thought to himself. What if he wanted to do neither? Why were his only options to sit back as people directed his life, or move along complacently with their plans anyway? Why was he so determined to continue along the plank, anyway, instead of crossing it? Doing long distance wasn't necessarily going backwards. Maybe it was going to the side for the bit. Over those giant cracks, those scary places that he wasn't sure if he could cross.

Logan wanted to laugh at himself. If a fucking ant could do it, surely he could.

"Logan?" Colin looked exasperated. Logan laughed at him, and stood up, clapping a hand on his back.

"Relax, man. You know what, I'll finish this myself. Later. I have something else to take care of right now."

* * *

Breathing deeply, Logan raised his hand to knock on the door. Time to jump that first crack.

He rapped his fist against the door lightly, and waited for a response. He hoped she was home, her car was in the driveway, but then again; they walked everywhere in this damn town.

"Come in!" he heard her yell. Logan grimaced, she must have thought it was a neighbor or something. Someone she'd want to see. Slowly, he opened the door.

"Hello? Rory?" he called out, tentatively.

He was responded with silence, and then heard light footsteps.

"Logan?" Her voice was quiet as she stepped out of her room.

God, she was beautiful. She looked nervous, though.

"What are you doing here?"

Logan swallowed deeply. He so badly wanted to move closer to her, to wrap his arms around her.

"Rory, I need to talk to you. I'm an idiot."

Rory nodded slowly. "Go on."

Logan bit back a smile, maybe he had more of a chance than he thought. "Rory, I am so, so sorry. I was crushed when you said no--so crushed that it has taken me this long to think about everything else you said. And the more I think, the more I realize that just because we're not getting married doesn't mean that we're moving backwards. If anything, moving backwards would be what I just did. I've never been more wrong about anything in my life, Rory. I'm not sorry I proposed. But I am sorry that I walked away. I want you, Rory, as much of you as you'll let me have. And if right now that means long distance while we figure out other parts of our lives, that's fine. Just as long as the fact that you and I are in this together is certain." Logan exhaled, and looked at her expectantly.

Rory chewed on her lip, looking right at him. She seemed unsure. "Why?"

Logan's face dropped, if that's the response she gave after that speech, clearly he was not competent to work in the communications industry.

"Why?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, why." Her eyes became slightly teary. "Why are you so sure that I'm what you want? This is the third time one of us has walked away from the other...How can you be so sure that you want me?"

Logan looked incredulous, could she really be asking him this?

"Rory? Do you want me?"

She nodded as tears began streaming down her face. "I love you."

Logan stepped toward Rory and brushed his thumb on her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Rory, I am so in love with you." He leaned down slightly to catch her lips in between his own, and kissed her gently. He had always been better at expressing himself through actions rather than words.

He delicately broke the kiss, and spoke softly to her. "Rory, I took you for granted. Being with you, holding you, loving you, talking to you--it had all become so routine that the thought of not having you was completely ridiculous. And for the past two days, I haven't had you. Hell, I was anxious about walking into your house today. I don't ever want to doubt us again, I want to be sure that we will always have each other, regardless of physical distance. Please, Rory, Ace. Say you'll be with me."

At this point, Rory was crying steadily. She looked up at Logan and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I want to be with you," she said, smiling up at him.

Logan grinned and picked her up, hugging her tightly to him before he set her down again, to kiss her properly this time.

* * *

**An hour of my time later, and this absolute fluff pours out. Whatever, I just liked the ant thing. ) Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
